


Get Better Soon

by ItMeMeg



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Finally, M/M, Sick Harry, Sick Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItMeMeg/pseuds/ItMeMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry both get sick and have to take care of their 16 month old daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Better Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope y'all like this fic. This could be a second part to my mpreg one, It's About Time Babe. Depends if you read it first and liked it. Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> ~Meg

The slight cold breeze blew through his long curls as he walked home as fast and unnoticeable as possible. The last thing he needed was to be noticed by fans. He was already stressed enough. His cars were either broke down, in the shop being repaired, or out of gas. Snow lightly hit his face as he walked as fast as he could. He shivered and held a plastic bag full of food and medicine under his heavy coat. He clutched the bag tightly. He shivered uncontrollably and kept his head down. It was cold but not too cold outside. His body reacted otherwise. His fiancé was at home sick with a cold. He had to hurry before his lover would call him, requesting more stuff to buy. The snow fell a little bit harder as he trudged along. Only a few more blocks, he thought. With the bag clutched tightly to his chest, he hurried home.

Warm air slammed into his face when he opened the door. He could hear his fiancé coughing his lungs out across the apartment. His heart hurt for Louis. Harry hated seeing him in pain, physical and emotional. Sickness was a whole different ride for the couple. If one of them was sick, the other would practically turn into a mother.

"I'm home Lou." Harry shouted.

"Okay." Louis faintly said. Harry took his coat off and threw it on the handrail of the stairs. He made his way to the living room where Louis laid on the couch. He was underneath a massive dark blue blanket, tissues on the floor and the couch. He looked miserable. Pale face, dark circles under his eyes, and a red nose to make him look worse than he felt. He coughed loudly and sniffled here and there. Harry kneeled next to Louis and opened the bag. He pulled out another box of tissues, some crackers, a few classic movies, and plenty of cough drops. Louis smiled weakly. Nothing made him smile all day until Harry finally came home.

"Thank you baby." He whispered.

"Anything for you Lou." Harry stood up and took the bag into the kitchen. He took the medicine out and the rest of the food. As he put the food away, he could hear Louis sniffling and trying to clear his throat. He wanted to help him feel better as soon as possible. That was Harry’s mission for the day. He pulled a pot out of a cabinet and placed it on the stove. He turned the stove on, grabbed a can of chicken noodle soup, opened it, then poured it in the pot. Harry walked over to Louis. He moved the sick boy's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. Louis sighed and looked up.

"I hate being sick." He coughed. Harry nodded a bit and rubbed Louis' head.

“I know, love. You’ll be better soon. I promise.” Harry said. Louis sighed and sat up a bit. He brought his knees up to his chest. He pulled the blanket over his knees and got comfortable. Harry walked back into the kitchen and stirred the soup. Roughly about five minutes later the soup was done. He poured it into a bowl and grabbed a spoon almost simultaneously. He carried it into the living room where Louis sat and set it on the coffee table in front of him. Louis picked the bowl and spoon up carefully, holding it as if it were a newborn baby. He ate the soup slowly.

"Wait, Lynn is with who right now?" Louis set the bowl down after a few small spoonfuls of the hot soup.

"She's with Liam. I trust Niall and Zayn with her, but I feel like she's safer with Liam." Harry played with his engagement ring.

"Okay. Good thing she's there and not here. I don't want her to get sick." Louis laughed lightly before coughing hard. Harry patted his back and sighed. Whenever Louis or Harry was sick, the other made sure to get their 16 month old daughter out of the house. She was born premature and her immune system wasn't the strongest. It was in Harry's best interest to keep her away from any sickness until she was able to handle it. They wouldn't let anything harm the bright eyed child. She was passionately curious about her surroundings, pointing out whatever she could see. She could tell when there was something wrong with her dad or her papa. She would crawl over and pat their heads before being engulfed into whatever was on TV.

Louis coughed as hard as he could and looked at Harry with sad eyes. Harry rubbed the small of his back and pressed a small kiss to his forehead. A sigh of relief escaped Louis' mouth as he relaxed. Harry held Louis in his arms, not caring if he would end up sick too. Louis sniffled and coughed. He felt like shit. There was no way he could hide his sniffles and coughs. The poor thing couldn't do anything to make himself feel better. Medicine wouldn't help. He had taken a few pills in the morning but he still felt the same. Just like shit. He wanted to feel better fast. It seemed impossible at the time. The whole day was wasted by laying on the couch and hacking his lungs out. His nose dripped and he grabbed a tissue faster than a horse in a race. All he wanted was to be left alone yet he wanted Harry to cuddle him. It was a tough decision. He eventually curled into Harry's lap, laying his head on his chest.

"I'm sorry you're sick." Harry whispered and kissed his forehead.

"It's fine Haz. I'll be okay." Louis managed to get out. Harry rested his huge hands on Louis' back and rubbed soft circles slowly. Louis let out a shaky breath and held Harry's sweater. Every small move he made caused his whole body to feel like it was on fire. He stayed still, trying to limit his movement. His breath was hot against Harry's chest.

"It hurts." He held his pounding head. A small whimper escaped his lips. His eyes were shut tightly and he gripped Harry's sweater. Harry hushed Louis and held him carefully. He felt so vulnerable and small in Harry's arms. Usually he tried hard to stay strong and healthy but in that moment, he felt weak. Louis wasn't used to this strange feeling. Yes, he was okay with being sick but not this sick. When it got to a point where he couldn't take care of himself, Louis felt like he couldn't do anything.

"Lynn has been talking more." Harry said randomly.

"Has she said anything new?" Louis replied hoarsely.

"Yeah, she said 'skull' this morning when I was taking her to Liam and Zayn's. She was watching you sleep this morning while I got ready. I think she saw your tattoo." He smiled and remembered the sight of their daughter staring at Louis asleep. Louis lifted his hand carefully and looked at the skull tattoo on his wrist. Harry ran his fingers over it lightly, admiring the small details.

"I love you." Louis said.

"I love you too."

"When will they bring her back?"

"An hour or two."

"I miss her."

"I know, boo."

"Watch you get sick soon and I get to watch her." Louis giggled a bit. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I think I'll make it through without getting sick." Harry intertwined their fingers.

"If you stay around me then you will get sick, Hazza." Louis stared at their hands and rubbed Harry's hand with his thumb lightly. He felt Harry relax underneath him. Harry shook his head and leaned back. Louis fell asleep in his loving arms quickly, head pressed against his chest and snores escaping softly.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

A few days later, Louis was back to nearly bouncing off the walls and watching Lynn for Harry while he went to work. They switched on and off every few days. Some days they let Liam and Zayn come get Lynn so they could watch her while they both went to work. Louis brought the little girl to work sometimes. Nobody complained about it. She was friendly and not a bother at all. Within those days Louis was home and feeling better, Harry had gotten sick.

"Boo, I'm on my way home." Harry said with his phone pressed to his ear. He quickly wiped his mouth and stuck a piece of gum in. Harry stepped out of the bathroom after flushing the toilet then headed outside.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Louis asked. He had Lynn on his hip and the phone on the counter and on speaker.

"I'm sick." Harry grumbled.

"Ha! I knew it was your turn to get it!" Louis laughed. Lynn smiled with a few small teeth showing. She let out a loud giggle and balled her fist in Louis' black shirt.

"Meanie..." Harry said. He smiled a little when he heard Louis giggle.

"I love you too babe." Louis said.

"Whatever you say." Harry got into his car and drove off. The ride home was long and boring. His nose dripped here and there. He wiped his nose on his coat sleeve and kept driving. Once he got home, Lynn and Louis were sat in front of the door. Harry laughed and bent down to kiss their heads.

"Papa!" Lynn giggled and reached up.

"Sorry sweetie but Papa is sick." Harry said sadly.

"We missed you." Louis stood up and set Lynn on his hip. She stretched her small arms towards Harry and kept giggling.

"I missed you too. I'm going to get into something comfy. I'll be right out." Harry said and headed to their room. Louis nodded.

He walked around the living room, bouncing a bit to entertain Lynn. He sang Ready To Run softly and watched her stare at him intently. She let out a happy squeal and hit her tiny hands on Louis' chest as he did that famous frog face. Louis smiled and held her hand close to his chest and kept singing to her. Lynn said something that sounded like she was tired. She closed her bright green eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Are you tired?" Louis asked in a baby voice.

"Yes daddy." Lynn yawned and rubbed her eyes. Louis changed her diaper and fed her a little bit of leftover sausage before carrying her off to her room. He kissed her forehead, laid her in her crib, then handed her a stuffed giraffe Harry had gotten her for her first birthday. She held it in one hand and stuck her other thumb in her mouth. Louis walked out slowly and turned the light off. He walked across the hallway to his and Harry's room. Harry was wrapped in a ton of blankets, shivering his ass off.

"Can I get you anything?" Louis asked.

"I just need you, Lou." Harry said. Louis nodded and took his shoes and shirt off. He plopped down on the bed and pulled Harry into his chest. Harry relaxed immediately, enjoying the extra warmth radiating from Louis' small body.

"I love you." Louis said. "I love you too." Harry mumbled and curled into Louis as much as he could. He was asleep fast. Louis played with his hair a little before falling asleep himself.

Louis woke up to a shrill cry from across the hall. He rubbed his face and slowly opened his eyes. He poked Harry's arm a few times until he heard a small noise come from him.

"Haz, she's crying again." Louis groaned and rolled onto his side. He rubbed his eyes before sitting up.

"Can you get it?" Harry mumbled into his pillow.

"Sure. Should we move her into here sometime soon?" Louis stood up, fixing his boxers. Harry didn't listen or reply. Louis walked over to Harry's side of the bed and kissed his messy curls. Harry pulled the duvet up to his neck then fell asleep quickly. Louis smiled and walked across the hallway to their daughter's room. He walked over to the crib and carefully picked her up. She squirmed and flailed her tiny arms and legs. Lynn stopped crying almost immediately when she felt her father holding her.

"Let's get you changed, yeah?" Louis whispered. He set her on the changing table and took her black and white onesie off. She let out a giggle and hit her small fists on the table. Louis lifted her bread roll-like legs and sniffed. He nearly gagged at the smell coming from her diaper. He quickly took it off of her and wrapped it up. Lynn squealed when Louis wiped her butt. He smiled a little before putting a fresh diaper on her. He buttoned her onesie back up and picked her up carefully.

"I can't wait until you're able to sleep through a whole night missy." Louis said. He walked into his and Harry's room to find him draped across the bed, snores coming out of his mouth. Harry was exhausted. Lynn kept him busy all the time. Even when he was sick. Her constant need for food or a diaper change kept him running around. It was a miracle when she was finally able to take a nap. "You really wear your papa out, little one." Louis whispered, pressing a kiss to Lynn's short brown curls. She looked just like Louis but with green eyes and curly hair. It wasn't too long yet but Harry was excited for her hair to grow long enough for it to go into buns.

"Papa!" She squealed. Louis put his hand over her mouth and she still giggled.

"Boo?" Harry mumbled. Louis smiled a bit and sat on his side of the bed. He held Lynn in his strong arms, rocking her side to side slowly.

"Hey sweetheart. Why are you awake?" Louis asked.

"You weren't laying next to me." Harry simply replied. He rolled onto his side and traced Louis' skull tattoo.

"She was getting fussy. She's good now." Louis said. He felt Lynn relax and curl into his chest. Her thumb was in her mouth and she sucked lightly. Harry smiled a little, touching her cheek softly. She sucked her thumb harder as his finger brushed against the side of her face.

"She's perfect." Harry whispered.

"Just like you." Louis smiled. Harry blushed and hid his face in his hands. Louis laughed lightly and kept rocking Lynn.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"Six." Louis checked his phone.

"I need more sleep."

"I know, I do too."

"At least Lynn's asleep."

"Yeah."

"How was she when you checked on her?"

"The same. She stopped crying when I picked her up. I'm surprised she's actually sleeping, Haz." Louis smiled down at their daughter.

"I'm surprised too. Now, I'm going back to sleep." Harry flipped over onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow.

"Okay. I love you." Louis said.

"Love you too, boo." Harry replied. Louis sat next to him and watched Lynn sleep. She looked so peaceful and at ease. Something Louis and Harry never felt. It felt good to know somebody in the house could calm down quickly. Lynn was really energetic for the most part. She moved around as much as she could. Her little legs and arms flailing while squeals and giggles come out of her tiny mouth.

After a nice ten minutes of silence, the family was asleep in the king size bed. Lynn was sprawled out in between her fathers, Harry's arm draped across her and his hand on Louis' waist, and Louis in the fetal position on the left side of Lynn. The three stayed in bed until the afternoon the next day. Harry was still sick but it wasn't as bad as the day before. It was a lot better so they kept Lynn around them.

"Louis?" He asked, playing with Lynn's small hands.

"What?" Louis looked up at him.

"It's Saturday, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"What should we do?"

"Stay in bed and play with Lynn?"

"Sure thing." Louis smiled. Harry held Lynn's hands and bounced her a little. She smiled and looked at her small feet. Her mouth was agape as she wiggled her toes. Lynn was easily amazed. Even a rubber band could keep her entertained for hours on end. She looked at everything with wonder and excitement. It was good for both Louis and Harry when they were busy cleaning or cooking. Keeping her occupied was high on their list of important things. Of course they could easily keep her busy just by holding her, but when they both were busy around the house they gave the baby whatever they could find first that couldn't do any harm to her or them.

Around 11 a.m. Louis got up to make something for breakfast. He couldn't find anything simple enough so he settled with eggs and a little bit of sausage leftover from two days before. Harry didn't complain when Louis came back to the room with two plates with scrambled eggs and small sausage patties. He was just thankful he didn't have to cook anything.

"This is pretty good, boo." Harry said.

"Thank you. Do you think Lynn likes it?" Louis shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth. He looked over at Lynn who was happily eating with her hands. She grabbed a handful of eggs and ate it slowly.

They cuddled in bed, getting up only to go to the bathroom or get some food from the kitchen pantry. Harry kept his head in Louis' lap while Lynn sat happily on his chest. She pounded her fists against his chest and tried to sing Ready To Run. She only got out a small part of the chorus and a few weird noises here and there. Harry sang softly, trying to teach her a few of the words to the song. Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair while humming along. The family stayed like that the rest of the day, relaxing for the first time in a long time. It was definitely well deserved.

"You're such a dork." Louis said.

"I'm your dork baby." Harry replied.

"Good." Louis giggled.

As Lynn entertained herself with their faces or clothes, Louis and Harry began to talk about how much they love their daughter. They were so lucky to have her. She held them together like glue. They loved her and each other so much. Their family was perfect and nothing could ever break it apart.


End file.
